Trinity Riddle and The Black Lake Dorms
by xxz0eyxx
Summary: Sequel to 'Trinity Riddle and The Pureblood Mate'. Trinity is back for her last year at Hogwarts. How will she cope this year with two possible stalkers, a Promise Ceremony and an irresistibly, alluring Mate? Will she survive one week work experience with Professor Trelawney? What of her visions from last year? What adventures and dangers will she endure in her final year? DracoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :(**  
**Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters you do not recognise :)**

_**This is the sequel to: 'Trinity Riddle and the Pureblood Mate', so I advise you to read that fanfiction before you read this one as you may be confused etc. Also, this story will continue on from where the last one finished :) Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 1**

The summer holidays with the Weasley's flew past in no time, and as Ginny, Ron and Trinity stepped onto the Hogwarts Express, they prepared themselves for another year at Hogwarts, but for Ron and Trinity - it would be their last.

They clamboured into the first empty carriage they could find and sat down on the cushioned benches, awaiting the Death Eater to come and check their names on the list. When the cloaked man did take their names, he left quickly and once he did, the train began to move.

"Excited, you two?" Ginny asked. "You're going to be living with your mates in the Black Lake dorms this year."

Ron shrugged, "I'm alright with it." He replied, "Lavender isn't all that bad...but I know someone is most definately looking forward to spending some quality time with Malfoy." He smirked and covered himself when the raven haired girl threw a cube of Treacle Fudge at him.

"I'm not!" She exclaimed, her face tomato red.

"Trin," Ginny chuckled. "You were swooning when he sent you a Dancing Daisy for your birthday."

The raven haired Gryffindor huffed and crossed her arms, turning to stare out of the window. Over the course of the summer holidays, her relationship with the Weasley's had grown, and she now thought of them as the parents and siblings that she'd never had. Upon finding out that Trinity was Harry Potter's half-sister, both Arthur and Molly Weasley had swelled with excitement.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The sweet lady pushed the cart in front of their carriage door.

"No, thank you." Trinity replied, pointing to the homemade treacle fudge Hagrid had sent to her for her birthday.

Ron and Ginny pondered for a second before ordering strawberry Bertie Botts and some jelly snakes. They dug into their sweets and stared out of the window at the change in scenery.

"We should probably change into our robes." Ginny stated, grabbing her changing bag and getting to her feet. Trinity followed Gineva out of the carriage and along the corridor, leaving Ron behind so that he could change in privacy.

Ginny finished changing and left to go back to the carriage so that Trinity could have her cubicle and as the raven haired Gryffindor stepped out of the changing room in her school robes she bumped into someone on her way back.

"Sorry," she murmured, casting her eyes on the floor in front of her.

"I was hoping I'd have more of a greeting than an apology." Butterflies formed in her stomach at the sound of his voice and as Trinity looked up, her emerald green eyes locked onto stormy grey ones. Draco wore his trademark smirk on his handsome face and Trinity mentally swooned. The Slytherin's pale hand gently caressed her face and moved a strand of black hair behind her ear, then he left without another word. Trinity then hurried back to the carriage and shut the door behind her, leaning against it for support.

"It's obvious someone's just ran into their favourite Slytherin." Ginny chuckled, smiling at the dreamy expression on her best friends face as she walked over to the window and took her seat.

"Either that, or we have another Amortentia fiasco." Ron stated with his mouth full of jelly snake. "Hey Trinity, you better be on your best behaviour this year." He swallowed his mouthful, "we don't want anymore unexpected surprises."

"Shut up, Ronald." Ginny laughed. "You've never had a normal year at Hogwarts. You, Harry and Hermione were always off galavanting for either one thing or another. If anything - _you_ should be the one on your best behaviour."

Ron pulled a face at his sister and bit off another jelly snake head, "and you, Gineva - next year, the same goes for you."

"I'm always on my best behaviour, Ronald." The girl leant back in her seat and twirled a ginger curl around her finger. "Especially this year when one of my big brothers won't be at Hogwarts." She sniffed and fake wiped a tear from her eye. "I hope Kim and George have a wonderful time in Romania." She stated, "I'd love to travel."

"But not for three months." Trinity said, "I wouldn't want to be in another country for that long."

"Me neither." Said Ron, "but I would like to travel one day...maybe not with Lavender though."

Ginny chuckled, "I thought you said she wasn't that bad?"

Ron rolled his eyes, "In small doses." He stated, "In _very_ small doses."

They talked about things that happened over the summer for the rest of the trip, and it wasn't long until they reached Hogsmeade and took the carriages to Hogwarts. Upon arrival, the three Gryffindors' left their carriage before following the flow of students into the Great Hall where dinner would be served, the first years would be sorted into their houses and they would receive their new timetables.

They took a seat at the Gryffindor table beside Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown and Dean Thomas, and after the Dark Lord gave his speech and the first years were sorted, dinner was served.

Ron immediately spooned several helpings of cottage pie and beans onto his plate and began devouring it whilst Trinity and Ginny watched on in shock, had he not eaten at _all_ throughout the summer holidays?

"Slow down Ronald." Ginny scolded, "you'll get indigestion!" The red head shrugged, and polished off his main meal before taking a look at the desserts. He chose a slice of chocolate cake and a few scoops of vanilla ice cream before pouring a good helping of custard over the top.

"Some people would think you haven't eaten in a month." Trinity chuckled. The owls began flying into the hall to deliver the students new timetables, and once again, there was not just Purebred, but Additional Purebred. The raven haired girl wrinkled her nose in confusion, "George and Kim never mentioned this." She stated, pointing to the new lesson on her timetable.

Ginny frowned, "it must be just for your year." She stated, "because I don't have it."

Trinity shrugged, "and we also have more frees...and no Herbology!"

"What?" Neville cried, "no! I love that subject!"

"Too bad." Ron chuckled, swallowing his last mouthful of cake. "I hope I'm going to be the new Quidditch Captain." The sudden change of subject made Trinity grow nervous, she had failed to tell the Weasley's what her Uncle had said to her at the end of last year. She just hoped that Malfoy would be the Slytherin Captain - or at least make the team!

The students were dismissed from the Great Hall and told to go to their dorm rooms for the evening to get some rest and prepare themselves for the first day of lessons in the morning. Trinity and Ron realised that, once again, they would have the same timetable.

Neville, Trinity and Ron said a goodbye to Ginny and Dean before joining the queue of nineth years for the floo powder fireplace to go to their new dorms across the Black Lake. As Trinity neared the fireplace, she began to feel nervous all of a sudden. She stepped into the fireplace with Ron as he grabbed a handful of floo powder, "Black Lake Dormitories." He said loudly and clearly. As he threw the powder on the ground, a burst of green light surrounded them as they were engulfed in flames.

Trinity blinked, and then saw the grey stone walled corridors of the Black Lake Dorms. She stepped out of the fireplace with Ron and looked at the moving portrait's on the walls. The children playing on the swing were watching everyone walk past with wide eyes, and the regal wizards and witches looked at them with curiosity.

"This is me." Ron stated, stopping at the third door on the right. "And there's Lavender." He stated, pointing to the bleach blonde coming out of the fireplace. Lavender skipped out of the fireplace and practically jumped into Ron's arms.

"Ron!" She kissed his cheek and smiled up at him.

"I'll catch up with you tomorrow, Trinity." He stated, opening the door of his room and waving over his shoulder.

Trinity turned around and carried on walking down the corridor, checking the names on each door she went past. She went up two flights of stairs and sighed, at the ball the previous year, her Uncle had said there were ten dorms on each of the seven floors and Trinity hoped that she wasn't in the tenth dorm on the seventh floor because that would be too much of a trip!

Just as the Vanishing Cabinet came into view and Trinity had walked halfway along the corridor, she came to the dorm named: 'Montague and Parkinson', and as she turned to look at the door opposite, her heart stopped beating. 'Malfoy and Riddle', there was no mistaking that.

She stood in between both dorms for a moment, unwilling to process the frightening information and it wasn't long until Draco also found the dorm room.

"What?" He asked. Trinity pointed to the dorm room opposite theirs and Draco's face dropped. He turned around and tried to move the name plaque off the door in an attempt to swap it with another...but there was an enchantment fixing it in place. The two of them stopped what they were doing when they heard Pansy's voice echoing off the walls as she ascended the stairs, they exchanged a glance before running inside and shutting the door behind them.

"This is a nightmare." Draco stated, staring at the back of the door.

"Tell me about it." Trinity stated, walking into the middle of the room and looking around. She saw his broomstick leaning in the corner of the room and she quickly turned to him, "are you Quidditch Captain this year?" She asked.

"No." Draco replied, "why?"

Trinity sighed and dumped herself on the sofa, "because my Uncle said I was only allowed back on the Gryffindor team if you were."

Draco sat on the armchair and watched her, "I wasn't planning on being Captain." He stated, "but I can apply if you want...but it'll cost you." He smirked.

Trinity blushed and looked away, "I'd be grateful." She replied.

"How grateful?" Draco persisted.

Trinity glanced at him and shrugged, "just grateful."

Silence fell over the room, quite an uncomfortable silence. Trinity pulled her timetable out from her robe pocket and examined it. The next morning she had Transfiguration, a free lesson, Charms, Potions and then Divination. Trinity hoped that there would be more to Divination this year than just tea leaves; she wanted to learn about clairvoyancey (mostly because she had it) and reading crystal balls, and not just practical lessons either - she wanted to learn theory too!

Draco sat in the armchair quietly observing his mate, she seemed intrigued in her timetable and Draco knew that he would have to tutor her in Potions again this year (not that he minded at all). Although he didn't seem like it, but Draco was very worried about his grades. It was the final year, and he had big expectations to live up to, for example, his father was working for the ministry and - like father like son - Draco felt as though he needed to become an auror.

"Where's your cat?" Draco asked, just realising the ball of fur wasn't sleeping by the fireplace.

"With Hagrid." Trinity replied, "I'm going to get him back tomorrow." The room fell into silence once again, but this time - it was less awkward.

As time flew by and evening turned into night, Draco closed his Potions textbook and got up to change. As he pushed open the door to the bedroom, Trinity was already changed into a pair of black cotton trousers and a green, long-sleeved top. She was practising spells on the flame of a candle, making it grow taller, thicker, shorter and thinner before finally into the shape of an animal. Trinity stopped what she was doing as Draco stepped into the room and the cat-shaped flame returned to normal.

"I was going to go to bed." Trinity stated, "but I didn't know which side you wanted."

Draco ran a hand through his hair and shrugged, "nearest the door." He replied, heading into the bathroom. Trinity got up from her seat on the stone floor and got under the covers of the bed, closest towards the edge as she could.

Having never shared a bed with anyone before - let alone a boy - Trinity felt very uncomfortable, and knew that she was going to have to act like it didn't bother her. As Draco blew out the candle light and plunged the entire room into darkness, he slid under the covers of the bed.

It was silent, and as Trinity wriggled more into the covers, Draco sighed, "you don't fidget a lot do you?"

Trinity held her breath, "not that I know of." She replied, blushing slightly. Just as Draco had dozed off, the raven haired Gryffindor moved again. He opened his eyes, and when she fidgeted one final time, he pushed his foot through the covers towards the girl, stopping just shy of her lower back.

"Fidget one more time, Riddle." He grumbled into the covers, "and I'll kick you out of bed."

"Sorry." She whispered, trying to lay as still as possible.

Just as Draco retracted his foot and drifted off to sleep again, Trinity tried to move without making a noise. '_For Merlin's sake._' She thought, '_it's either too hot or too cold, and I do not want to spend my first night in these dorms, sleeping on the floor!_' Just as that thought came to her, Trinity felt a foot collide with her right side and the stone floor make contact with the rest of her body.

The raven haired girl picked herself off the floor and walked out of the bedroom into the lounge, pulling the blanket off the back of the sofa to throw over her body as she settled down to sleep on the cushions.

Tossing and turning all night was not planned, and as Trinity finally fell asleep, she could see the sun peeping through the trees just outside the window in the lounge. The golden rays shone through the curtains, challenging Trinity to pull them open and welcome the new day. The raven haired girl pulled the blanket over her head and buried her face into her pillow, praying that she would get at least a few hours of sleep. This was going to be a lovely story to tell Ron and Ginny over breakfast!

Trinity tiptoed into the bedroom as not to wake Draco, she picked up her school robes before she made her way into the bathroom and took a quick shower. She then dried her hair and dressed quickly before heading back into the lounge and taking a seat on one of the three sofa's.

Trinity had opened her Charms textbook and read the first few pages before Draco finally graced her with his presence. The Slytherin collapsed into one of the armchairs and glared at the raven haired girl, "I did not get much sleep last night." He growled.

"Try sleeping on the couch." Trinity retorted not taking her eyes off her textbook. "It's not as comfortable as it looks." She checked the time on the clock displayed on the mantle of the fireplace before slotting her book into her bag as she got up and threw it over her shoulder. "I'll see you in Transfiguration."

As she stepped outside her dorm room, Trinity darted down the corridor towards the vanishing cabinet. She had visualised Pansy opening the door across from her as soon as she left the safety of her own room, and Trinity did not want to have a duel on her first day back! Trinity stepped into the cabinet and closed the doors behind her. As soon as she did, she heard a 'swoosh' noise, and opened the doors to find herself in the library.

"Morning, Trin!" Ginny called from the table in front of the blue stained glass butterflies. "How was your first night in the dorms?"

Trinity made her way towards the red head and took a seat in the chair next to her, "I didn't get any sleep last night." Trinity stated, "I spent the night on the sofa."

Ginny chuckled, "What happened?" She asked kindly.

"I was fidgiting, and Malfoy kicked me out of bed." Trinity admitted, blushing slightly. "Physically."

Another 'swoosh' sound from the vanishing cabinet was audible even over Ginny's laughter. Ron walked over towards the two girls and ran a hand through his hair. "Morning." He grunted.

"You don't look happy." Ginny informed her brother. "Infact...you look worse than, Trin. Did you spend the night on the sofa?" She chuckled.

"Worse." Ron stated, running a hand through his messy red hair before running it down his pale face. "I was on the floor."

Both girls started to laugh, "you were kicked out of bed for fidgeting?" Trinity asked.

He shook his head, "nope." He collapsed into the chair beside his sister, "I was _jinxed_ out of bed for _snoring_."

As Madam Pince entered the library and told the girls of for laughing loudly, the three Gryffindors got up and made their way towards the Great Hall for breakfast, passing many of the Hogwarts ghosts as they followed the flow of other students. The new first years were looking around the castle with wide, wondrous eyes; pointing out new fascinating things to their friends so they'd remember their way to and from the Great Hall.

Ron, Ginny and Trinity sat down on the bench and helped themselves to bacon, sausages, eggs, toast, and plenty more breakfast foods. Trinity poured herself a small glass of pumpkin and orange juice before pulling out her timetable and examining it with Ron. Thankfully, they had the same timetable together again this year, and plenty of frees where they could help each other with their homework.

As breakfast came to a rather abrupt end thanks to a first year trying to levitate his glass of pumpkin juice, the Weasley's and Trinity headed to their first lessons of the day; for Ginny it was Double Dark Arts, but for Trinity and Ron, it was Transfiguration.

**Welcome back everyone! :D**

**I trust that you've all missed me? And if not me then you've missed Trinity and her daily struggles within the Wizarding world?**

**Unfortunately, updates will not be as frequent as the first story, as I have two other stories I am currently writing. (I think you should definitely check them out! They are _Lord of the Rings_ and _Pirates of the Caribbean_ fanfics!) I just wanted to get the first chapter out seeing as I am a month late in posting :/ also, so that everyone who read the first story can add this one to their Alerts :)**

**Aha, anyways, please review and please check out the Poll on my Profile in reguards to this fanfiction! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The seating plan in the classroom was the same as the previous year, and as Draco slid into the wooden chair beside the raven haired Gryffindor, Professor McGonagal began the introduction to the lesson. The aim was to transform a pin cushion into a hedgehog, and back again; which Trinity had to admit, was more difficult that it sounded. But luckily, she managed to do it - charms and spells were her forte after all!

Draco had also managed to complete the requirement with the minor hiccup of a three legged hedgehog, and then a one legged pin cushion. But the worst of the class had to be Ron. His poor hedgehog was a mutation of both items. The hedgehog was formed normally - but the pin cushion was attached to its back. When transforming it back however, the pin cushion had disappeared altogether, leaving a very confused Professor McGonagal standing before the Weasley.

As the class was finally dismissed, Draco quickly left the classroom without uttering as much as a goodbye to the raven haired Gryffindor. Ron crossed the room and waited for Trinity to grab her bag before they stepped into the bustling corridor and headed towards the library to do their questionnaire homework given to them by McGonagal.

"What's up with, Malfoy?" Ron asked, glaring in the direction of the platinum blonde Slytherin ahead of them; trampling through first years and other students in his rush to get somewhere.

Trinity shrugged, "I'm not sure." She admitted. "Probably lack of sleep." She tried to sound sarcastic, but wasn't even remotely close to it.

"Why?" Ron chuckled, "Did you get up to anything last night?"

Trinity blushed bright red and shook her head, "no!" She was quick to reject his suggestion. "I was fidgeting." She informed him, "you weren't the only one to get kicked out of bed, I spent the night on the sofa."

"Malfoy kicked you out of bed?" Ron chuckled, "I would've thought - judging by your gender - he would've done anything to keep you _in_ bed."

Trinity sighed in embarrassment and shook her head, "anyway." The raven haired girl stated, "I don't know what's wrong with him." They walked in silence the rest of the way towards the library and took their usual seats in front of the window with the blue stained glass butterflies.

"It's obvious you're going to lose your virginity this year." Trinity gasped, blushed and slapped Ron's arm, looking around to see if anyone had heard him. "What?" He defended himself, "You're living with, _Malfoy_!"

The raven haired girl held her burning face in her hands, "I'll be hexed into oblivion if there was a chance of getting pregnant outside of marriage." She stated, "And if my Uncle is really angry...I'd probably be killed."

"Oh." Ron stated, "Maybe not then." Trinity rolled her eyes, glad that Lavender approached them so the topic of conversation would change and save her from both embarrassment and uncomfort.

"Hey, Ron." Lavender smiled and waved at Trinity as she sat down between the two Gryffindors. "We need to talk about last night." She stated in a very serious tone of voice. "Your snoring has to stop. We're supposed to be together; live together and sleep in the same room. And if you carry on snoring, I'm afraid it won't work out." Ron blinked at the blonde in front of him, where was this conversation going? "I've been reading my potions textbook and, I came across a potion that can help people with your condition-"

"-Snoring isn't a condition." Ron interjected. "Almost everyone does it, even under their breath. I bet you do it too."

Lavender looked wounded, "I do not snore, Ron!" She dismissed his comment with a wave of her hand before carrying on. "And because I'm willing to help you out and save our relationship, I'm going to brew this for you." She placed the book open in front of him with a thud.

"Snort Draught?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow. "Sounds like the way it should be taken." He chuckled.

Lavender nodded enthusiastically, glad Ron sounded like he was taking an interest. "Yeah," she replied. "You do, but one dose every month for a year will cure your snoring!"

Ron faked enthusiasm, "Woo." He gave Trinity a look that screamed for help, but the raven haired girl wasn't looking at him, but at Lavender with an amused expression plastered across her face. "Why don't you go and prepare it then." Ron stated, gently pushing Lavender to her feet.

The blonde beamed, "you'll do it?"

Ron nodded and as the girl bounced away he turned to Trinity, "I'm never snorting anything, let alone an anti-snoring potion. Especially one she's made, you know, she's not too good at Potions - I'd end up with an extra nose on my face."

Trinity smiled, "I think she's sweet." She stated, "and she obviously cares about you."

Ron rolled his eyes, "I'm still not taking that potion." He crossed his arms before watching Trinity set her quill, ink and Transfiguration homework on the table. "Can I copy?" He asked, grabbing his quill, ink and a piece of blank parchment.

Trinity nodded, smiling, "of course."

As the homework was near enough completed, Trinity and Ron packed away their things before shouldering their bags and heading to their third lesson of the day; Charms.

"There's definitely something wrong with Malfoy." Ron stated, "It looks like he's sulking."

Trinity's eyes turned sad. She said goodbye to Ron before making her way towards the front of the class and slipping into the seat beside Draco, her eyes never leaving his face. "Is there something wrong?" She asked, worriedly. Draco ignored her, keeping his eyes focused on Professor Flitwick at the front of the classroom. The small wizard had called up a student to be his helper for the lesson; to be a class example.

"We'll be learning the Robe Jinx today." Flitwick informed them, "It traps the target in his own clothes." He cleared his throat, "this is what you need to do; swish and flick, Intectus." The Professor stated, the student's robes were then tightened around him and he was knocked to the floor, squirming to get free. "you have to be careful with your pronounciation," the Professor continued. "A slight clothing mishap may result if you do it wrong." He chuckled, "wands away and repeat after me: In-tect-us."

"In-tect-us." The students chorused.

"Intectus." The Professor stated a little quicker this time.

"Intectus."

Flitwick smiled proudly at his class before clasping his hands together, "now stand up and practice your jinx!" He motioned his wand and released the boy from his robe confinements before ushering him to go back and join his partner.

Malfoy raised his wand to practice the jinx on Trinity when all of a sudden, she was half-naked!

The raven haired Gryffindor blushed madly before covering her mismatching underwear with her hands as the entire class turned to look at what had happened. Blaize let out a whistle as the rest of the class errupted into loud laughter, and as Malfoy snapped his attention back to reality, he shrugged out of his cloak and handed it to his mate so that she could make herself decent.

The raven haired Gryffindor quickly pulled it on, her face burning with embarrassment and humiliation_. 'Who did that?'_ She thought, _'was it Blaize?'_ She locked eyes with a smug looking Pansy Parkinson, and Trinity then knew that the pug faced Slytherin was going to do everything she could to embarrass her this year. As the class settled down, and Professor Flitwick handed out the homework, class was dismissed.

"Now the entire class has seen you in your underwear." Ron informed Trinity as they stepped out of the classroom. Although Ron was obviously not Slytherin's biggest fan, he had to admit that the green and silver colours looked normal on the raven haired Gryffindor. As they would have done on Harry; Trinity's half-brother. "It was very gentlemanly of him to give you his robe."

Trinity nodded, "would you let Lavender walk around in her underwear until lunch time?" She asked. "Especially as it's Potions next, and with my grades I can't risk missing the lesson."

They stepped into the classroom and Trinity separated from the red head as she sat in her spot beside Draco and Ron made his way towards the front of the class to sit beside Lavender. Draco eyed up the half-naked girl under his robe and smirked when a light blush swept across her face. He knew she could feel his eyes on her, and seeing her become affected by him was a boost to his ego, especially after last year when she told him she wasn't interested and that he wasn't her type.

Unfortunately, it was another theory lesson, but Professor Slughorn had promised the class that they would be doing something more productive the next lesson. Lavender's hand shot up.

"Yes, Miss Brown?"

"Umm, Professor, would it be alright if the class made Snort Draught?" Trinity pretended to cough to cover up her laugh at Lavender's idea whereas Ron hung his head and covered his humiliated expression with both of his hands.

"Why," the Professor replied. "What an absolotely brilliant idea, Miss Brown! Five points to Gryffindor!"

The blonde looked positively impressed and proud of herself, for the start of the year, Gryffindor was already ahead of Slytherin by five points and it was all thanks to her! Those Snakes wouldn't stand a chance of winning the cup again this year with her standing in their way!

The lesson finished quickly, and as the students piled out of the classroom, Trinity said goodbye to Ron as he headed towards the Great Hall for lunch and she made her way towards the library and the vanishing cabinet. She was going to head back to her dorm room and put some clothes on before finding Draco to give him his robes back. It was the middle of September, so the air was rather chilly and Trinity did not want the Slytherin to catch a cold or fever, no matter how good Madam Pomfrey was at Healing.

Trinity pushed open the library doors and crossed the room towards the dark wooden cabinet. She pulled open the door and stepped inside, hearing a faint 'swoosh'. Trinity opened the doors again and stepped out of the cabinet and into the corridor of the Black Lake dorms.

The raven haired Gryffindor tiptoed along the corridor towards her and Draco's room before pushing open the door and stepping inside. Closing the door behind her, Trinity stepped into their bedroom and made her way towards her dresser; pulling open the drawers and taking out some new clothes. Her face turned bright red as she re-thought about what had happened in the Charms classroom. Her entire class had seen her in her underwear! Including the Professor!

Trinity quickly shed herself from Draco's robe and pulled on her tights, skirt and shirt. She wouldn't have cared so much if her underwear had matched! Pushing the memory to the back of her mind, Trinity slid her tie underneath the collar of her shirt and tied it before slipping her feet into a pair of black flats. The raven haired Gryffindor pulled her slender arms through the sleeves of her Gryffindor robe before picking up her book-bag and folding the Slytherin robe over her arm as she made her way back to the vanishing cabinet. She stepped out into the library and quickly made her way towards the Great Hall, hoping to find Draco to give him his robes back. She stopped mid-step, and instead of finding the platinum blonde Slytherin, she headed towards Hagrid's hut to see the giant and pick up her Kneazle.

The raven haired Gryffindor made her way along the long, rickety bridge. '_One of these days,_' She thought. '_That's going to break_.' Trinity carefully made her way down the steep steps and gently knocked on Hagrid's front door. The smell of baking reached her nostrils, and her mouth watered when she realised it to be Treacle Fudge.

The door opened, and Hagrid beamed at the Gryffindor on his doorstep, "Hello, Trinity!" He greeted the raven haired girl. "Come on in, how was your holiday with the Weasley's?"

"It was wonderful thank you, Hagrid." Trinity smiled, "How was your holiday? Ron told me you went over to France to see a lady called Maxime?"

Hagrid chuckled lightly, "She's a good friend of mine." He stated, "But Pip enjoyed himself!" Trinity narrowed her eyes at the giant for his over eager attitude to change the subject, "He ran off for a few days," Trinity gasped, "I found him with Norbert and Betty when I went to feed them the other day." The giant chuckled again, "That Kneazle is a curious little fella!" Trinity beamed at Hagrid and hugged the brown spotted Kneazle as he bounded onto her lap, meowing at her loudly and gazing at her with big, wide, watery eyes. "I think he may have missed you." Hagrid smiled fondly at the two. He picked up a bucket and Trinity wrinkled her nose in disgust once the stench of the contents reached her nose.

"Hagrid," She started, "what is that?"

"Flesh-Eating-Slug-Repellent." The giant replied as he stepped into his garden; littered with pumpkins. "Nasty little buggers they are. Keep eating my pumpkins, these're almost ready for October!"

Trinity stood on the opposite side of the pumpkin patch to the giant, gently petting her purring Kneazle as she watched the giant pour the bucket's gloopy contents onto the soil. Her eyes roamed back towards the school and upon seeing various students making their ways back into the building, Trinity excused herself. "I'm sorry, Hagrid." She stated, "But I have to go now."

"I'll see you some other time, Trinity!" Hagrid called after the raven haired Gryffindor with a smile.

"Thank you for looking after Pip!" Trinity called over her shoulder as she carried the Kneazle into the school. She ran across the bridge and up the stone spiraled staircase before placing Pip on the floor outside the Divination classroom. "Stay right there," Trinity stated. The Gryffindor doubted her Kneazle would do as he was told; but there was only one way to find out after all!

Hoping for a calm, non-dangerous year ahead of her, Trinity slid into the wooden chair opposite Ron and she grinned at the crystal ball set on the table in front of her.

"No tea leaves!" She whispered to her best friend with enthusiasm. He smiled back and fist-pumped the air in mock excitement - he really did hate Divination.

Professor Trelawney slowly crept into the room and stood at the front of the class, her round glasses positioned on the very end of her nose - as always. "Now class," She started. "This year, we will be learning the art of divination, through crystallized orbs." The majority of the class - including Ron - groaned. They had had a few lessons during their previous years of using crystal balls, and had found them totally ineffective.

Trinity was eager to listen and learn more. Since she had found out her power of clairvoyancy, she had been more intrigued about Divination than she had been at the start of the previous year at Hogwarts.

"Now," The professor began again. "Decide which of you will go first-" Ron gestured towards Trinity before the raven haired Gryffindor had time to open her mouth "-Light your candles and place them behind the crystal balls." Trinity did as she was instructed, striking a matchstick to light the candle with a golden flame. As she placed the flaming candle behind the crystal ball, the clear orb was filled with a golden glow, splattering a rainbow of colours across the tablecloth on her desk. "Look deep into the crystal, with an open mind, searching for anything in your future..."

Trinity focused her Slytherin green eyes into the centre of the crystal ball, hoping that her clairvoyancy would work for her. But nothing. She could not see anything. Frowning, she looked up at Ron.

He shrugged, "Don't look at me like that." He stated, "If it's not working for you then there's no hope for me what-so-ever."

Trinity sighed and leant back in her chair, "It's working!" A voice called from across the classroom. Pansy stood up and jumped up and down with pure joy and excitement.

Professor Trelawney crossed the room, rushing to get closer to the pug-faced Slytherin. "What is it that you see, my dear?" The teacher encouraged the brunette to speak.

"I can see me...in a wedding dress." She began, her face flush with excitement, "and my Prince Charming - Drakey - is waiting for me at the end of the aisle." Draco snorted, no doubt Pansy was making something up.

"That's bullshit." He stated, a little too loudly. The class turned look at Draco. "You know that's never going to happen, Pansy. Get over it." He rolled his eyes and slouched back in his seat, rocking it on the back two legs.

Pansy huffed and descended the stairs, her hand reached out for the classroom door. "I know what I saw!" She exclaimed, her eyes watery. She slammed the door closed behind her as she left.

Trinity looked anywhere but the gazes of other students, refusing to meet Draco's eyes with her own she stared deep into the crystal ball. '_Please let me see something._' She pleaded.

As the Divination class was let out for the day, Trinity scowled as she trudged out of the classroom. She scooped up Pip who had been waiting obediently outside the classroom door and was greeted by Ron.

"You left in a hurry." He stated.

"I couldn't see anything." She replied. "I thought I was a clairvoyant. I didn't see anything in the crystal ball, and Pansy did."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it." The Weasley stated, shoving his hands into the pockets of his robe. "It was pretty obvious Pansy was making that up."

"But what if she wasn't?" Trinity replied, "The only way she could've seen that was if I wasn't in the picture. My Uncle wouldn't let her marry Draco unless I was dead and so was Montague."

Ron stopped, "You don't think..." He began. "Pansy's going to kill you two off?"

Trinity shook her head, "The only person who would kill me would be my Uncle." She replied, she gasped suddenly. "Maybe that's why I couldn't see anything!" She exclaimed, "I don't have a future!"

"You're thinking too much into this." Ron rolled his eyes and waved her off. "That was, what? The first time you've looked into a crystal ball?" Trinity nodded, "It takes practice." He shrugged. "And being a clairvoyant, you'll pick it up quickly - I'm sure of it."

Trinity was still thinking about who was going to kill her over dinner. Even during the holidays with the Weasleys, she hadn't had a vision at all, which made her worry about whether she had a future or not!

**A/N: I'm sorry for such a long update! I've had University interviews and such! Well, you have an update now :P I hope you all enjoyed it :) **

**If anyone is interested in Assassin's Creed, then please check out the Poll I have on my profile :)**

**Please review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Trinity was sitting in the lounge area of her and Draco's room, Pip curled up on her lap; purring profusely. Trinity was in the middle of her Transfiguration questionnaire, trying to remember the spell that turned flowers into butterflies.

"Mariposa." Draco stated, the vase of flowers on the table beside her burst into a multitude of butterflies; an array of colour swept through the air and hovered above the candle chandelier. Trinity looked up at them before turning to face Draco who was standing behind the sofa.

"Thank you." She jotted down the spell before moving onto the next question.

"Where did you run off too after Divination?" The platinum blonde asked, jumping onto the couch beside her; disturbing the kneazle in the process. He ignored the feral growl emitted from the bundle of fun and continued to stare at the raven haired Gryffindor - awaiting her reply.

Trinity put down her pen and continued to pet the kneazle, "I came straight here." She replied. "I wasn't very hungry so I thought I'd make a start on my homework."

"What's the point?" Draco replied, "Homework can be done any day."

Trinity shrugged, "I'm sorry. Is it alright with you if I do my homework?"

Draco stared blankly at her before smirking, "You know you don't have to ask that."

"Oh, but I do." Trinity shuffled through her pile of school notes she'd made last year before finding the one from Purebred. "Professor Umbridge said I have to ask your permission for everything." She pointed to it on the paper.

Draco smirked again and pointed to the end of the sentence, "when married." He finished.

Trinity tinged pink with embarrassment and looked down at Pip who was still on her lap; still purring. "I don't understand why I couldn't see anything in the crystal ball." She stated, her frown dropping into a solemn expression.

Draco blinked at the raven haired girl before shrugging, "If you're looking for answers I'm not the one to ask." He replied, running a hand through his platinum mop of sexy. "All I know is that Pansy was making hers up."

"You don't know that." Trinity replied, her Transfiguration homework forgotten. "If I couldn't see anything, it could mean I don't have a future. Which would mean I'm going to die."

Draco burst out laughing, "You're so morbid!" He exclaimed, looking up at the butterflies hovering above him. "I doubt you're going to die, Riddle."

Trinity shrugged, "You don't know that. I very nearly got eaten by a giant spider last year and had a few close brushes with my Uncle. And let's not forget those witches in Hogsmeade who we saved Betty the-"

"-Dragon from." Draco rolled his eyes, "Yeah alright. Merlin, Riddle." He stated, "Your almost as bad as Potter was with his brushes of death!"

Trinity looked back down at her Transfiguration essay before pushing it to the side before resuming to pet Pip. "It is possible though." She stated.

Draco ran his hand through his hair again, "Whatever." He stated, "All I'm saying is, I don't believe Pansy was telling the truth and if she wasn't telling the truth then you do have a future."

Trinity nodded before pulling out her corkscrew wand, "Incendio." She muttered, watching the flame flick out from the end of her wand. She stared at the ashes of the butterflies as they floated to the floor.

Trinity forced herself not to fidget that night. She stared up at the ceiling, fighting the urge to sigh. The niggling feeling of unfinished homework was keeping her awake, but after Draco had told her to go to bed because he didn't want her coming in and disturbing him, Trinity had no option but to put her homework aside.

As slowly and as quietly as possible she removed the duvet from her body before sliding her legs out from under the covers. Draco shifted, and Trinity froze with one foot hovering off the side of the bed. She released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and continued moving.

As soon as she was out of the bed, she pulled the corner of the duvet towards the pillow and then stepped back, waiting for Draco to wake up and catch her. Trinity tiptoed to the door and lifted the latch slowly. Once safe, she left the bedroom and gently closed the door behind her. She turned around and screamed upon coming face to face with the platinum blonde himself.

"What're you doing?" He asked, his blonde hair sticking up in different directions.

"How did you get there?" She asked, holding a hand to her chest in shock.

Draco shrugged, "I apparated." He stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "What're you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep." Trinity admitted, her eyes couldn't look away from his steel grey ones. "I can't sleep with half-finished homework."

Draco smirked, "I can think of a way to help you sleep."

Trinity's face took on a new colour, and she tried to hide her blushing face behind her hair. "I'm sure I'll be able to sleep once I've finished my work." She stated.

Draco shrugged, "Well, I'm going back to bed." He pushed open the door that was behind her. "The options always open, Riddle." He added, closing the door behind him as he entered the bedroom.

"He said what!" Ginny exploded, slamming her palms down on the table, her cereal suddenly forgotten. "I..." Her smile was spread-wide in disbelief and shock. "At least you know he's sexually attracted too you."

"Ginny." Ron said in a warning tone, pointing his forkful of sausage meat at her. "Didn't we say something was going to happen this year." He took the fork into his mouth and began to chew on the meat. "And if it did, then we wouldn't say anything about it."

"Nothing's going to happen!" Trinity exclaimed, "And I didn't take him up on the offer...you don't think he meant...that...do you?"

Ginny and Ron exchanged glances before nodding back at Trinity. "Malfoy always did enjoy physical exercise " Ginny stated after swallowing a mouthful of cornflakes, Ron pulled a face. "I'm sure he would say it like...that." She finished.

Trinity looked down at her untouched plate and took a deep breath, a slight blush crossing her fair features. She didn't quite know what to say after Ginny's explanation, "Ron." She began, "What lesson do we have first?"

Ron pulled out his timetable and studied it for a short second, "Divination." He stated, looking up at his friend, "and then Purebred." He pulled a face. "I swear she's going to break that wand of hers one day." He stated.

Trinity chuckled, "And I guarantee it'll be on Montague's desk."

"I'd bet on yours." Ron corrected. "And I seriously hope either she or Malfoy gets hit with the broken end."

Trinity's eyes filled with disappointment as she looked up at her friend, he seemed to have grown another few inches over the holidays and was now almost a whole head taller than she was! "Ron, you shouldn't wish such bad fortune on people." She stated as they made their way towards their lesson. "Have you ever heard of karma?"

"Yeah," The Weasley chuckled. "She's a bitch."

Divination was another upset for Trinity. She stormed out of the classroom slightly frustrated and angered because once again: she couldn't see anything and Pansy saw her giving birth to a Malfoy heir. The description was a little too graphic for anyone's liking and Ron had turned slightly green.

"Did you hear her description about the size of the head?" Ron whispered to Trinity in pure shock. "Bloody hell, I do not envy women."

"Yes, I heard Ron." Trinity huffed in reply. "I heard it come from the primary source herself. Anyway. Purebred is next, and George told us that we would be getting homework this year." The Weasley pulled a face, "and I don't think we'll be able to copy each others."

Ron nodded, "Yeah," He replied. "Kim said it was partnership work - with our mates. This means I'll be seeing even more of Lavender." He faked a muffled cheer into his sleeve as the blonde herself skipped past them.

They parted ways once they stepped inside the classroom, and as Trinity walked towards the back left of the classroom to sit beside Draco, Ron walked towards the front right desk to occupy his seat beside Lavender.

As Umbridge copied the idea of Professor Snape and burst her way into the room, the entire class rushed to their designated seats, not wanting to be the last one standing.

"Right, class." The Professor stated as she swept towards her desk, "Today, we'll be watching a powerpoint slide I've personally created." The class tried to muffle their groans of protest, "I would like you to make notes long enough to fill at least one side of parchment, and I will check them all before you leave the classroom today." She swished her wand towards the projector and the wall behind her greying head of hair was lit up with her presentation. Trinity slumped down in her seat and slowly took out her quill and ink and one piece of blank parchment.

She was tired. But this was not the lesson to catch up on her missed sleep...or maybe it was...as her head drooped onto the desk, she fell into a deep sleep. The surrounding darkness covered her prephiral vision, and Trinity found herself standing in the forbidden forest. It was dark - like it had been the many other times she had been in there - but this time she was alone and for some strange reason she was running.

The desk underneath her face vibrated as Professor Umbridge slammed her wand onto the scarred wood with a resounding crack. Trinity shot up in her seat and almost tipped herself over the back. She grabbed onto her desk and once her mini heart attack was over, she looked up at Umbridge both innocently and guiltily.

"Miss Riddle!" The professor screeched, her voice raised several octaves. "How dare you fall asleep in my lesson! You will return here one night during the week to clean and polish these desks! I'm sure some more of your fellow students will get themselves into trouble; therefore I have plenty of time to come up with a specific day - I shall inform you of this when you need to be informed." The raven haired Gryffindor stared at the spots of spittle on top of the desk, ignoring Draco's muffled laughter.

"Say it don't spray it." The blonde haired Slytherin mumbled once his laughter had subsided. He rocked his chair onto the back two legs and stared aimlessly around the classroom where posters about traditional family life and traditional ways were displayed on the walls.

The room filled with voices all of a sudden and Trinity spoke up, "Well?" She asked.

Draco blinked, this had to be the first time she had caught him not listening to the professor. "What?" He asked her.

"What do you want to do for a living?" Her gaze was fixated on the wand grooves on the desk in front of her.

Draco shrugged, "I should take over the work of my father."

Trinity looked into his eyes, "But what do you want to do?"

The Slytherin sighed, he had always been good with Potions for a reason. "I want to work at St. Mungo's." He placed the front two chair legs on the floor and crossed his arms over his desk. "I'd like to be a Doctor."

Trinity tilted her head to the side, "I think you'd be a very good Doctor." She stated.

Draco smirked, "What did you want to do? Before being told that women had to stay at home?"

Trinity shrugged, "I don't know." She stated honestly. "I've always grown up with traditional views, so I haven't thought much into it."

"There's got to be something. I can't complete the homework without knowing."

Trinity frowned at him, "Homework?"

Draco pointed to the blackboard, Umbridge's white chalk script clearly stating that an essay had to be completed. Trinity had to write an essay about Draco being a Doctor. She fought against the blush threatening to cross her face, "If I get a detention, Riddle...you're in trouble."

Trinity turned to face him. "Divination." Was the first thing that came into her head.

Confusion was clearly evident on Draco's handsome face, "You want to be a Divination Professor?"

Trinity shrugged, "It's something isn't it?" She glanced down at the desk, "I mean, I am a clairvoyant - that's got to count for something."

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes, eventually writing 'Divination Professor' as the heading on his piece of parchment. "You're going to love next week."

"Why?" The raven haired Gryffindor asked in confusion. "What's happening next week?"

"You only said Divination because you've been thinking about the crystal ball thing haven't you." It was more than a statement than a mere question, although Trinity felt compelled to answer it.

"It's been on my mind."

Umbridge's voice interrupted everyone's conversations, "Complete this essay by next lesson. Those who don't get either an Excellent or Outstanding will be in detention."

"I might aswell not do the essay." Ron grumbled as he met Trinity outside the classroom.

"Come on Ron." Trinity stated, "I'll help you and you can help me. What does Lavender want to do?"

"Well," The red head began. "She said she wanted to work in Madam Malkins."

"So she likes clothes." Trinity stated. "Why don't you ask Ginny to help you?" The raven haired girl suggested, "She's much more of a fashionista than I am."

Ron nodded in agreement, "What about Malfoy?" He asked. "Deatheaters R Us?" Trinity froze at Ron's joke. How she managed to hide her Dark Mark from the Weasley's over the holiday's astounded her. In fact, she was surprised none of them asked why she always wore long-sleeves in the sunshine.

"No," She said sternly to Ron. "He wants to be a Doctor-" She was interrupted by the Weasley bursting into a fit of laughter. "What's so funny about that?"

"Malfoy?" His laughter ceased for a moment. "Help other people? Don't make me laugh, Trin!"

Trinity crossed her arms and continued walking towards Potions, "It's not funny Ron." She stated, "I told you he's not as selfish as you think he is."

Ron chuckled at his friends slightly sour expression, "I'll believe that when I see it, Trin."

Potions flew by, strangely enough. Professor Slughorn was rabbiting on about a potion the class had made the year before, and Trinity caught up on some much needed sleep - much to Draco's annoyance. Trinity walked with Draco towards Dark Arts once the class was told they could go, and the Slytherin walked slowly and silently. He had been quiet since the raven haired Gryffindor had woken up, and he grew more and more irritated every time she yawned.

"You better not sleep through Dark Arts." He stated, "Snape gives out detentions to both mates. Even if I don't do anything wrong and you do - he'll keep us both in."

"That's not very fair." Trinity stated.

"So don't do anything wrong." Draco stated, his hand on the door handle to the classroom. "Otherwise you're in trouble." He smirked before opening the door and stepping into the classroom. Trinity followed him inside, but was stopped in the doorway by the Professor.

"You're late, Riddle." He stated. "Detention. Both yourself and Mr. Malfoy shall stay behind after class to clean the desks until they shine." Trinity's mouth fell open as the grump swept towards the front of the classroom.

"What did I say?" Draco snapped as Trinity slipped into her seat.

"I arrived the same time as you!" She protested.

The platinum blonde Slytherin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in a huff. Trinity slumped in her seat, he had been such a sourpuss since Potions and his mood swings were starting to confuse and irritate her.

Detention was slow and painful and took up their entire lunch break. Charms was also slow, and Trinity fell asleep again. She finally had a vision though. And it was the same, frightening vision as the one she had last year. She was walking towards the library, when all of a sudden, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into the boys' bathroom. She was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth. Trinity was roughly pushed against the wall of the bathroom, as she struggled against her captor's hold. A body pushed itself against her back, and the person who had abducted her began to roughly suck on her neck. She tried to push the person away and scream for help, but the hand that had covered her mouth grabbed a fistful of her hair and bashed her head against the stone wall. She was released by her captor, and she fell to the floor. Trinity tried to look up and see the person's face, but her vision was going blurry. Although she could see darkness, Trinity could feel someone on top of her, ripping and tearing at her clothes.

Silence fell over the two as they walked towards the library that evening. They had an hour or two before the Great Hall was open for dinner, and both of them were famished!

They settled down at the desk underneath a red stained glass window of two beating hearts and pulled out their parchments and quills and inks. Trinity could feel Draco's eyes on her every time she sat up to dip her white feathered quill into her dark blue ink, and each time she felt heat rushing to her cheeks and her heart thump in her ears. Why did he make her feel like this? Wasn't she supposed to despise her mate and her Uncle's traditional rules like everyone else at Hogwarts?

Once Trinity had completed her Dark Arts and Divination Questionnaire and her Charms Essay, Draco had completed all of his homework - including the Purebred essay set by Umbridge. Desperate to know what he wrote about her, Trinity watched the platinum blonde Slytherin pack up his work. Although she hadn't finished her Doctor Draco essay, Trinity didn't want to be left by herself in the library and decided she would walk with Malfoy towards the Great Hall whether it was in silence or not.

In the Great Hall, she departed from the silent Draco and sat on the Gryffindor bench to eat her dinner alone; her thoughts focused on Divination.

**A/N: I know I'm not updating regularly, but I regret to inform you that I will be putting this story on hold. Thank you for the support given, so far. I hope it continues, so I will be motivated to write again**** xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Trinity stepped into her dorm room that evening, she heard the shower running and figured it was Draco. She blushed upon realizing that he was naked only one wall away from she was, and that one quick charm would send the wall crashing to the ground.

She seated herself on the couch and pulled out her 'Doctor Draco' essay, which was only one paragraph long. She sighed upon realizing she'd been able to write everything she wanted to say in that one paragraph, and unfortunately could not fill up the rest of the page with babble. She re-read what she had written so far and tilted her head to the side. She hadn't mentioned that he was good at Potions, and she could say how he enjoyed that lesson as well. She quickly jotted down points which she could expand on, and as the bedroom door opened and Pip growled, she looked up - but then wished she hadn't.

Draco walked into the lounge, shirtless. Beads of water were dripping from his hair onto his chest, and Trinity couldn't tear her eyes away from his body. His chest was defined from many years of Quidditch, and Trinity wanted nothing more than to run her hand up and down his body right there and then.

"Seen something you like, Riddle?" And that was the one thing she didn't like about him. His cockiness.

She found it much easier to look away from him then, but felt annoyed at herself for blushing profusely at being caught. Something moved in the lower part of her stomach and Trinity frowned; she had never felt that before. The platinum blonde dumped himself on the sofa beside her and lent towards her to read what she'd written.

His smell was unbelievably seductive and Trinity closed her eyes, a blush slightly sweeping across her features. It then hit her like George throwing that snowball the previous year. Draco was using his good looks and sexy body to seduce her. He wanted to have sex with her!

"You've written nothing." He stated, smirking. He lent closer towards her to point something out to her, and Trinity held her breath so that she wouldn't be intoxicated by his irresistible scent. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and the look on his face told her that he knew exactly what he was doing. Well, Trinity Riddle was not going to fall for his tricks! "You've spelt that wrong."

Trinity cast her eyes back to her work and frowned before correcting her grammar. "What else shall I write?" She asked.

"About how sexy Doctors are and that makes me perfect for the job?" He chuckled, "I'm joking. But I am sexy, so let's keep that point in mind anyway."

They worked on the essay for a good ten minutes before Trinity began to elaborate on the bullet points she'd made with Draco's help. "Have you noticed that we have no Herbology this year?"

"Good, that was one of the worst subjects ever." Draco stated, "But I was good at it, I can fertilize anything."

Trinity tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously and decided to change the subject from fertilization, "What about the new class?" She asked, "Additional Purebred?"

Draco shrugged, "I don't know." He stated honestly. "Maybe if Purebred is about tradition and families, perhaps Additional will be about..." He smirked, "How to make families. But I already know how to make families, I'm sure I'll get an Outstanding in this subject."

Feeling uncomfortable, Trinity said, "You need to get a hobby."

Draco chuckled and nudged her, "I always did enjoy physical exercise."

Trinity nudged him back, harder than he had nudged her, "Then go for a jog."

Draco remained silent for a moment before sighing and getting to his feet, obviously he was going to have to give up on Trinity for that night. He got to the door and turned around, "Are you coming to bed?"

Trinity succeeded in hiding her blush, "Not right now, I'm going to study for a bit."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Suit yourself then." The bedroom door was then slammed shut behind him as he headed to bed, and Trinity beamed from the inside that she had managed to resist the Slytherin Sex God!

The next morning, Trinity was awoken by a sharp shove. "Riddle!" Draco shouted, "Get up!"

Trinity slowly opened her eyes and was met with her favorite stormy grey ones, she sat up suddenly, "What's the time?" She asked with a panicked voice.

"If you don't get up now, we'll miss Dark Arts!"

"I slept through morning free period?" She asked.

Draco nodded, "Stop talking and get up!"

Well someone wasn't in a very good mood. Perhaps it was because he hadn't been able to get into Trinity's knickers that night? The raven haired Gryffindor ran into the bedroom and quickly changed into a fresh school uniform before running a brush through her tangled hair.

As she stepped back into the lounge, Draco had already left the dorm room without her and Trinity sighed in slight disappointment. She quickly collected her bag and Gryffindor robes before leaving her dorm room and stepping out into the corridor. She wandered down the hallway before stepping into the Vanishing Cabinet at the end of the corridor, and then finding herself in the library. She quickly scurried out of the library and into the corridor before following the throng of bustling students who were heading towards their next lessons, which for Trinity was Dark Arts. After receiving the warning from Draco not to be late for Snape's lesson - and then getting a detention from the teacher anyway - Trinity had decided to run.

The raven haired Gryffindor apologized to many of the students she accidentally stomped on and bumped into as she raced down the corridor; weaving in and out of many students from the different Hogwarts Houses.

Finally reaching her destination, she opened the door and stepped into the classroom. Draco and a few of her fellow classmates had already taken their designated seats, and as Trinity slid into her own one beside the platinum haired Slytherin, the door opened and the rest of the class arrived and filtered through the door and into their own seats beside their mates.

It wasn't long until Snape breezed moodily into the classroom; silencing everyone from speaking as he stepped up to the front of the class and drew his wand to shut the blinds and turn on the projector to continue with the PowerPoint about hexes and force fields from the previous year.

As Snape dismissed the class and set two questionnaires for homework; one about Hexes and Jinxes and the other about Protection against Curses, Draco quickly left the classroom - leaving Trinity to walk to Charms by herself.

The raven haired Gryffindor looked around for Ron, but upon finding him laughing and leaving with Lavender, Trinity sighed and walked along the corridor and up one of the moving staircases before finally stepping into Professor Flitwick's classroom to realise that the lesson was going to be another based on theory. Trinity quickly took her seat beside Draco, and as the lesson began, it wasn't long until Trinity felt her eyes tingling due to an oncoming vision. She found herself walking alone from the Great Hall to the library before a she heard rushing footsteps coming up behind her. Before she could turn around, however, a hand covered her mouth and she was pulled into the near boys' toilets. She fought against her captor, but was wildly thrown backwards into the wall behind her - cracking her head against a mirror which shattered.

The vision came to an end suddenly, and Trinity kept her eyes tightly closed as she knew opening them would cause her a lot of pain. Draco nudged her with his elbow, "Riddle, wake up. Wake up, Riddle." Trinity fumbled below the desk for her bag, and upon finding it, she dug her hand around; hunting for a vial of liquid Madam Pomfrey had given her. Upon finding none however, she gasped. "Riddle?" Draco asked.

"I have no more vials." She replied.

"You're not looking hard enough." He stated, grabbing one and handing it towards her. "Here."

Trinity took the vial from him and drank it quickly, "I need to get some more." She stated, looking down at the desk.

The presentation came to a quick end, and the class was more than happy to receive no homework from the professor. Trinity packed up her things and stood up from her seat to see that Draco was waiting for her. She shouldered her bag before walking with him out of the classroom and towards Transfiguration.

"What did you see?" Draco asked.

"The same as last year." Trinity replied, "The scene in the bathroom." She felt Draco's eyes on her as he looked over, "But I don't understand why I didn't have any visions over the summer."

Draco shrugged, "Perhaps it had something to do with the Weasleby's." The Slytherin replied with a sneer.

Trinity glared at the platinum blonde, "Maybe it was because I was relaxed and not under any stress."

Draco glared at her, "Are you implying I frustrate you, Riddle?" He shoved her into an alcove - her back pressed against the side of a statue - his arms pinning her either side. "Because I know a great way to vent out frustration."

"I wasn't implying anything!" Trinity tried to push him away, but when he failed to move, she dropped to her knees in front of him, but blushed upon finding herself facing the zipper of his trousers.

"A little eager, are we?" Draco stated with slight amusement, one of his eyebrows raised. Trinity blushed before ducking under his arm and stepping back into the corridor once again. She began walking towards Transfiguration, and huffed when Draco stepped into stride beside her once again. "Someone's hormonal." Draco rolled his eyes to go with the comment of the unusually moody Gryffindor.

Transfiguration had been boring. Which was an understatement of the century! McGonagal had them writing an essay during class about changing a block of cheese into a mouse, the entire class was silent, and Trinity had to shift her chair to the edge of her desk to prevent Malfoy's hand grazing any higher above her knee.

Lunch was welcomed gladly for the stomachs of both Ron and Trinity. They both settled for minced beef and mashed potato and Ginny was surprised by how much food the raven haired girl was eating. But Ron still finished his plate before Trinity was even half way through hers, which was expected. The boy had a stomach big enough to rival three giants.

"What lesson have you two got next?" Ginny asked.

"Potions." Ron replied, watching as Trinity delivered another spoonful of potato and mince into her mouth.

"I have Herbology." Ginny grimaced. "Snape's already set me a mountain of work to complete." She rolled her eyes, "I don't think I'm going to find the time to do it all."

"I'll help you." Trinity stated, finishing off her last mouthful. "I practically finished all my homework last night...except what I got today, but that's not in until after the weekend."

"Who's Quidditch Captain this year?" Ron asked, interrupting Ginny from thanking the raven haired girl.

Trinity shrugged, "I don't think anyone's applied yet."

Ron gasped, "Trin!" He exclaimed, "Why don't you apply?" He suggested, "That way, you'd have to be on the team and your Uncle wouldn't have an excuse not to let you play!"

Trinity smiled, but then it slipped from her face and she shook her head, "He'll rectify my position." She sighed.

"It wouldn't hurt though would it? Besides, we'd only need to fill one position - a Beater for George."

A girl looked over at them, "You're looking for a Beater?" She asked.

Ron looked closely at the girl, she was small, blonde and had light blue eyes, "Who's asking?"

"My brother would be interested, I'm sure." She stated.

"What year is he in?" Ron asked.

"Eighth." The girl replied. "He wanted to apply last year, but...didn't have the confidence."

"Let him sign up." Ron stated, giving he girl a small smile. "Now let's go." He got to his feet and grabbed Trinity's bag as well.

"See you later, Ginny." Trinity waved at her friend before following Ron out of the Great Hall and shouldering her bag as Ron passed it over to her.

"I think it's a good idea." Ron stated, "I'm definitely going to apply. And then we can be rivals for the position!"

Upon stating that, Trinity knew it was a bad idea if she applied. Ron seemed like the kind of guy to hold a grudge, and since he would be the one to persuade her to apply he would hate himself. Then the raven haired girl realized that she was thinking about_ getting_ the position, and shook the thought out of her head without hesitation.

"Why do we have Potions now?" Trinity grumbled, sighing dejectedly. "If only we dropped Potions instead of Herbology!" Although the Gryffindor hated Herbology, anyone knew she hated Potions even more!

Ron sighed and pushed open the door to Slughorn's classroom, "At least you get help from the nerd of the class." He groaned, "Lavender's good, but she's not that good!"

The students filtered into the classroom and took their designated seats, and it wasn't long until Trinity was graced with the presence of the platinum haired blonde. "I applied for Quidditch Captain." He stated, pulling himself closer towards the desk in front of him. He flashed her a charming smile, "If I get the position, you'll owe me."

"Why not do it out of the kindness of you heart, Malfoy?" Montague turned around in his seat, a lazy smile etched onto his face. "Oh, that's right." His smile turned into a smirk, "You don't have one."

"Piss off, Montague!" Draco snapped, his fingers digging into the wooden desktop. "No one asked for your stupid opinion!"

Montague ignored Draco's outburst and turned to look at Trinity, "I should've been named Romeo, because you're definitely a Juliet-"

Draco whacked him over the head with his thick Potions textbook. Trinity winced when Adam's chin jabbed himself in the chest and he fell backwards off of his chair, landing with a crash onto the floor. Pansy shrieked and her hands flew to her face in mock concern. "Oh, Adam!" She cried, "I'm going to have to take you to Madam Pomfrey!" Trinity rolled her eyes, that girl would do anything to get out of this lesson.

As Pansy aided Montague onto his feet, the brunette glared at Draco. "This isn't over."

"It's not over until The Fat Lady sings." Draco replied.

"You don't want The Fat Lady to sing." Trinity stated once Pansy and Adam had been excused from the class. "She's absolutely terrible."

Draco simply rolled his eyes in response to Trinity's statement and turned to face the front of the classroom to where Professor Slughorn was beginning his lecture.

"Snort Draught!" Ron exclaimed, completely mortified.

"Thank you so much Professor!" Lavender exclaimed. "Ronny, this is amazing! Please, come on, sit down!"

"I'm sorry Professor, but why?"

"Oh, Mr Weasley! I do apologize for causing you any distress-"

"-Distress?" Ron asked. "Distress? I'm not distressed! I'm annoyed, Professor!"

"Oh dear," The Professor lightly bit his lip nervously. "Well, I am sorry, Mr Weasley, but it is on the prospectus. Now please, take your seat." As Potions came to a close, Draco handed in his and Trinity's 'partnership work' to Slughorn who praised them profusely. "This is absolutely magnificent!" He exclaimed.

Ron looked up from his seat and glared at the vial in which was held the perfect pale green powder before turning to look at his own vial of sticky black tar. "I'm not taking this." He interrupted Lavender, who was hell bent on the fact that their vial was almost perfect. "It's far off from even being touchable. Not edible, and it's certainly not snortable!"

"Then we shall steal theirs." Lavender stated, gesturing towards the vial on the desk in front of Slughorn. She got to her feet, and Ron held his head in his hands as Lavender pointed to something behind the Professor and swiping the vial as he looked away.

The Slytherin side of Trinity seemed to be coming out of her more this year. Her Gryffindor side pitied Ron, and felt ever so sorry for him...but her Slytherin side was content with his sadness, and beamed at her own success. Despite the fact Draco had done all of the work that lesson.

There was a couple of hours until dinner time, and Draco seemed very keen on his idea of spending their free time. "I haven't had any exercise for a while," He was saying as they made their way towards the Vanishing Cabinet in the library. "I think we should exercise. Especially you," He threw his arm over her shoulder and pulled her into his chest. "You're so hormonal and frustrated lately, a good full-body workout will do you good."

Trinity pushed him away from her, perhaps she was hormonal? But still, there was no way she was going to have sex with him! "Draco, I don't want to." She stated, not being able to look him in the eye so that she wouldn't blush. Of course she wanted to sleep with him! He was irresistible, enchanting and so alluring she didn't know whether she was coming or going! But still, she didn't want to give in to him. She wanted him to give in to her.

Which she didn't think would be that hard seeing as he was practically horny 24/7.

Draco rolled his eyes, "You're so frigid." He stated as they stepped into the Vanishing Cabinet. He then smirked at their close proximity and looked her up and down, "But that's because you're so much of a virgin, that I was your first kiss."

She glared at him, "No actually, you weren't." Trinity didn't know whether or not his ego had been wounded, or he was suddenly angry. She then decided it was both, "Kim was." She opened the Vanishing Cabinet and stepped into the corridor of the Black Lake Dorms.

Draco was laughing as he jogged to catch up with her, "Who would've thought? Trinity Riddle has had a lesbian experience as her first ever experience?" His eyes glinted as he pushed open their dorm door, "Was it just a kiss? Or did you experience anything else? Have you ever experienced anything else?" He asked.

"It's none of your-"

"-It is actually."

Trinity blushed. "It was just a kiss." She responded, "And no, I haven't experienced anything else."

The Gryffindor could tell that her words had made his ego swell to the size of almost-explosionville. "Oh really?" His tone was one of surprised amusement, and as Trinity took a seat on the edge of an armchair and pulled out her Divination textbook in preparation for first lesson the next day, Draco pounced on the sofa across from her and propped his feet upon the coffee table. He loosened his tie and untucked his shirt from his trousers, flashing the raven haired Gryffindor a glimpse of his flesh.

Trinity blushed and turned to look at her textbook, ignoring the intense calculating stare of the Slytherin lounging before her.

"You surprise me, you know." He stated all of a sudden. Trinity looked up, her eyebrows knitted together questioningly, "If I hadn't have known you to be so quiet and frigid, I would've thought you were more like Pansy."

"Thanks." She replied in monotone.

"You're pretty as well." He stated, running a hand through his platinum hair. "And your body's nice, I suppose. I do prefer a bit more curves but...I suppose you can eat a little more."

"Or you can deal with it."

Draco raised his eyebrows at her snappiness, "And if you were a Slytherin." He stated sternly, "Which at the moment, I believe you are. I wouldn't have expected you to be so virginal." He smirked lazily, "Lucky me."

She was tempted to tell him that she'd slept with a Weasley, most likely Ginny seeing as she'd already had one lesbian experience in her life. But right at that moment, his insults were...a bit of a turn on.

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait! But, from the bottom of my heart, I thank my family and my friends and everyone on here who inboxed me their support :) Thank you.**

**Please review :) xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Trinity's hormones were raging. And she had a suspicion that Draco knew exactly what he was doing and how it affected her! Constantly, he was quite insulting and offensive towards her, and each time she grew angry, she just wanted to pounce on him like a cat on a mouse.

They were walking towards their first lesson of Additional Purebred since the start of their last year at Hogwarts, and the nearer they got towards the classroom, the quieter they seemed to get. Something was obviously wrong, and the closer they got towards the classroom door, the quieter and quieter the corridor appeared.

All of their fellow students had been made to line up outside the classroom door in pairs, males beside the wall and females just beside them. The Dark Lord himself was standing at the head of the line, his lips set in a thin line, the Elder Wand in his hand.

As each couple silently stepped up to him, he flicked his wand. Top buttons were done up, ties were tightened with an appropriate sized knot, skirts were pulled down to an appropriate length, hair was smoothed and trousers were pulled up above boys' boxer shorts.

The students filed into the classroom, two by two and neatly took up the desks in the order they stepped into the room like a game of _Tetris_. There were the exact number of chairs for each student, and Draco and Trinity found themselves sitting at the middle desk in the middle aisle, which was unfortunately in the centre of the room.

"Good Afternoon." The Dark Lord breathed, his voice taking on a fake tone of kindness and innocence, like an elderly person when they ask you to reach the box of tissues on the highest shelf in the supermarket. "You are probably wondering why I am here," He began. "I am taking over this class from Professor Umbridge until further notice." Obviously that was all he was going to say on the matter because he did not elaborate on his point, and no student was going to ask him to either.

Everyone received a new textbook, and the room filled with the tension of a need to gossip, or speak, or do something to bitch about the new textbook! But they daren't. Not when they were right under the eyes of the Dark Lord. **(A/N: Lol, I almost put 'nose' and then I was like, "Hang on a sec..." xD)**

"A Promise Ceremony." The Dark Lord began, "Like last year, there was a ball to celebrate the opening of the Black Lake Dorms - I hope they are satisfactory?" Everyone nodded in synchronization, but did not breathe a word. "There will be a Promise Ceremony this year, where there will be an official engagement between you and your mates." He explained. Everyone's eyes were fixated on the Elder Wand in his left hand as they listened to his explanation of the Ceremony that was to take place.

"It will be a formal event which everyone is to attend." He described, "You will take it in turns at the head of the Great Hall to promise yourselves to your mate, and then the evening will be concluded with a celebratory dinner. Are there any questions?"

The students looked around at each other, many eyes turned to look at Trinity, begging her to ask all the unanswered questions lingering in the awkward silence of the room.

"Good." The Dark Lord stated, smiling lightly. "I want you all to read 'Chapter One' in your textbook, and make notes."

The room was filled with the fluttering of parchment as the students turned to the required page in their textbook. The topic was an introduction into the everyday life of an engaged pureblood, and was several pages long.

Trinity had barely finished when the bell rang, signifying the end of class.

"Now," The Dark Lord began. "I would like you to compare notes with your mates, and complete an essay together based on this first chapter. Over the course of this year, you will provide coursework, and be examining legal documents for pureblood families. At the end of the year, the legal documents will become official, and you will begin your lives together. You may go."

Silently, and as quick as possible, the students filed out of the room, pushing and shoving each other out of the way as soon as they had evacuated the classroom in attempts to get away from that room as soon and as fast as they could!

Trinity and Draco walked together along the corridor towards lunch in silence. The Gryffindor could see the Slytherin's jaw tense, as if he was annoyed or nervous, and had to stop herself on many occasions from asking him what was wrong in case he snapped at her.

As soon as they stepped into the Great Hall, Draco left the raven haired girl to go and sit with Crabbe and Goyle. So Trinity positioned herself beside Ron and opposite Ginny at the Gryffindor table.

"Really?" Ginny asked in response to Ron's question. "Umbridge has gone, and the Dark Lord has taken her place?"

Ron nodded, "I think he's killed her off."

"She may just be out on business." Trinity stated, buttering a slice of bread. "Dolores was part of the Ministry, so it wouldn't surprise me if Seraphina was as well."

"Oh? Are you on first name basis now?" Ginny asked, chuckling.

"Why would you think that?" Trinity asked, slapping a slice of ham onto her bread. Panic flooded through her; did they know of her Dark Mark?

Ron raised an eyebrow, "Is everything alright, Trin?" He asked.

She sighed exasperatedly before pushing her sandwich away and grabbing her bag. "Fine." She replied, "I'm going to the library to do some work."

The Weasleys' had no idea what was wrong with the raven haired Gryffindor. Since they had returned to school she had been acting very strange around them, and had become very harsh in her words. What had happened the usually shy Gryffindor they had once known? Was she changing? Was she now a minion for the Dark Lord?

As Trinity walked along the corridor to the library, she couldn't help but feel as though she was being watched.

The corridor was empty, except for herself, and as soon as she reached the statue before the boys' toilet, she suddenly felt very cold.

Could this be the start of her vision?

Was someone going to attempt to rape her?

The raven haired girl took a few steps backwards, and screamed aloud when someone clamped their hand down on her forearm.

"Shut up!"

Frightened emerald eyes met ones of cold steel. And she sighed in relief when she realised her 'attacker' had been Draco. Her vision was not destined to appear just yet.

"You thought I was going to attack you, didn't you?"

Trinity nodded, "It was just a little shock, that's all."

Draco sighed, "Stop worrying about it." He replied, "Remember that you get saved, so you're not actually raped."

"But what if I'm not?" She asked. "The future is always changing."

"Then maybe it won't happen." He stated, starting to walk towards the library. "Unless, you're worried that this person will take your virginity?" Trinity blushed a deep red. "We have – let's see…" He looked up at the clock on the wall. "Twenty minutes before Potions?"

Her face burned. So much so, that she had to turn away from the platinum blonde.

"Is that a yes?" He chuckled.

"No!" Her voice was incredibly high pitched, and she snatched her arm out of his hand and took off down the corridor in a jog.

She heard Draco laugh from behind her, and as she slowed her pace, her face felt much cooler and her blush had gone.

As she stepped into the library, Madam Pince looked up from her desk, glared, and then continued on with her work. Trinity stuck her tongue out at the snooty woman before crossing the room towards the desk underneath the blue stained glass butterflies, as she had done the previous year.

Draco stepped into the library shortly after she had taken her parchment, quill and ink from her bag. He returned the glare shot at him from the librarian, before making his way towards the table Trinity had occupied.

He sat down, smug, and crossed his arms behind his head as he lounged lazily on the back two chair legs. "So you'd rather do homework." He stated, "When you have plenty of time to do that over the weekend." A thought then crossed his mind, "Unless you have other plans for the next two days? Late nights, and early mornings?"

"No." She replied, "I have a very busy homework schedule."

"Of course." Draco stated, nodding his head. "Because I don't have the exact same four pieces."

Trinity didn't reply, instead, she carried on planning her Divination essay, about the pros and cons of Crystal Balls.

When lunch was over, Trinity walked to Potions with Draco beside her, in silence. Many students filed through the corridors and into their respected classrooms for the final lesson of the day, and week. And as soon as the Slytherin and Gryffindor reached Professor Slughorn's classroom, they were greeted with the strong scent of spearmint and sugar syrup.

"We're making a cough syrup." Draco stated, taking a seat at the desk beside Trinity.

She turned to look at him, "How do you know that?" She asked.

"Sugar syrup and spearmint," He replied, "Children like the taste of it."

"So it's for children?"

Draco nodded, "And fussy people."

Trinity wrinkled her nose, "But who likes raspberry, cabbage and broccoli?"

Draco shrugged, "The stupid inventor."

"Good afternoon!" Professor Slughorn bellowed joyfully as he stepped into the classroom. "I'm sure you can all identify the smell? Of course, it's cough syrup."

The aim of the lesson was to identify all the ingredients included in the syrup based on the scent, then, to make the potion itself.

"Sugar syrup, spearmint leaves, honey and hot lemon." Draco stated, writing down the required ingredients on a piece of paper. He handed the piece of parchment over to Trinity and gestured for her to move, "Be a doll and hand that in." The Slytherin shot her a wink as she got to her feet.

Trinity blushed lightly and rolled her eyes before doing as she was told. As she handed the parchment over to the Professor, he nodded appreciatively before handing her the instructions in return. "Very good," He stated, "Collect the ingredients and begin."

The raven haired Gryffindor retrieved the ingredients before turning back to face her desk. As she passed by Ron's desk, however, she stopped in front of him and took a deep breath, "Ron, I'm sorry for snapping at you and Ginny, and for storming off earlier."

The red head looked up before turning back to face Lavender. The blonde looked up at the Gryffindor before glaring, "Leave him alone." She glowered. "Do you not realise how much you've upset him?"

"I said I was sorry," Trinity replied. "I don't know what came over me. Ron, you know I didn't mean it."

Ron sighed, "Just leave it, Trin." Was all he said.

Slytherin green orbs became watery as her friend's eyes couldn't meet her own, and as Trinity returned to her seat beside Draco, the platinum blonde stared crossly at the red head. "You don't need friends like that." He spat, "Weasleby isn't worth any friends."

"Don't say that," Trinity responded. "He's _my_ friend."

She placed the ingredients on the desk and watched as Draco pulled out his wand. Shaking his head, the Slytherin replied, "He's pathetic. Whatever you did, he probably deserved it. But then again, I doubt you could do anything offensive. A fly would probably offend him though, if I'm honest. And they say Gryffindor's are loyal and brave? Weasleby's a wimp."

"That's enough!" Trinity growled, glaring at the boy beside her. "Stop saying that! You don't know him."

"And you do?" Draco replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I know him much better than you do." She replied, looking at the red head over her shoulder. Perhaps she really had upset him, as he didn't smile at her for sticking up for him as he would usually do.

Draco snorted, "Of course." He rolled his eyes, "I think you're more of a Slytherin than you believe, despite the fact you defend people unworthy of your friendship."

Trinity remained silent, instead, she just watched the platinum blonde melt one ladle of sticky honey into boiling lemon water, then sprinkle three chopped spearmint leaves into the cauldron. He cast a charm on the spoon to stir anti-clockwise six times, and once clockwise. He sprinkled another six chopped leaves into the cauldron before dribbling in the sugar syrup. The wooden spoon continued to stir until the mixture became thick and creamy, then, he added some more lemon water until the consistency of the potion thinned down.

"Perfect!" Slughorn announced as he came round the class to inspect the potions. "I would like you both to complete these questionnaires over the weekend, to hand in next lesson. You may go!"

Slughorn collected two vials of Draco's potion as the two packed away their things and left the classroom. They traipsed down the corridor silently, as they made their way towards the library.

"I suppose you need to copy my Potions work?" Draco stated as they stepped into the library. "Well, you can, but I'm going to start charging you."

Trinity pulled some parchment, her quill and ink from her bag and set them out on the table, "Well, then," She began. "It's a good thing I made notes in class."

"You made notes?"

She nodded, "So thank you for offering, but I shan't need your help today."

His mouth fell open slightly with shock as the raven haired Gryffindor pulled out Potions notes from her bag, "And also, the questionnaires are both based on the potion we made today!"

"I'm sure you'll need to ask me questions." He stated, mostly to reassure himself. "I'll charge you for each one."

Trinity shook her head, "I'm ok, thank you."

The platinum blonde's eyes narrowed as the Gryffindor set to work on the first question, and completed it easily enough. As soon as she was done, he snatched the parchment from her and scoured his eyes incriminatingly over her work to see if she had made any mistakes. This he did for each question she completed.

"Are you sure you're the one who doesn't need help?" She asked, noting that he hadn't answered any of his questions.

"Why would _you _be asking _me _that?" He scoffed. "I'm at level O, the last I heard you Level BE."

Trinity shrugged, "I was just asking."

Draco threw the parchment back at her before quickly scribbling down his own answers to the second questionnaire, he then slowly slid it towards her, "If you need assistance on the second sheet, my answers are correct, and they're right there."

She subtly eyed his work before taking a look at her notes, then shook her head, "I have all I need, thank you. But I'm about to start my Divination essay," She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "If you need help with that?"

The Slytherin rolled his eyes, "I don't need _any _help." He replied, quickly setting to work on the second and final Potions questionnaire.

"Alright, but just in case." She tapped her finger on her opening sentence, "I'm starting now, so don't be afraid to ask for _my _help."

He smirked, "It would be a different story if the essay were on Tea Leaves and not Crystal Balls. I'm sure Parkinson would be more helpful in this topic of study, don't you think?"

The raven haired girl flushed scarlet and glared at the platinum blonde as she snatched back her work and continued writing. "Theory is my strong point."

"But practical is hers."

"Obviously she's more the physical side of things too."

Draco raised his eyebrows and sniggered in astonishment, "I didn't know you were so spiteful, Riddle. Just because she's had the best doesn't mean you can't. There's plenty of me to go around."

"I'm sure." She replied, not looking up from her work.

As soon as Draco finished his work, he packed up his things before getting to his feet, "We have five minutes before dinner." He stated, "Do you want to make out behind the bookshelves now or later?"

Trinity's eyes widened in shock as she looked up at him, "_What_?" She whispered harshly.

He shrugged before leaning back against the bookcase, "I'm just asking," He added. "And you're wearing a skirt; so anything goes."

"Anything goes?"

He made a gesture with his fingers, causing blood to rise and heat up her face. She snapped her head back towards her work and hid behind her long raven hair. Draco smirked.

"Maybe later then?" He pat her on the head before turning to leave the library.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Trinity closed her eyes and took a long, deep breath to cool herself down. Thinking that she could no longer continue with her essay, Trinity packed her things away and waited another few minutes before she left, just to make sure that the platinum blonde wasn't hounding for her outside the library.

As soon as she reached the Great Hall, both Ginny and Ron averted their eyes from her own, and Trinity sighed before taking a seat at the end of the table beside one of her old Quidditch team members.

She didn't talk to them, only listened in to their conversation. Whitney and her mate – Andrew – were thinking of applying for the Quidditch team this year. Upon deciding that she was no longer hungry, Trinity pushed her plate away from her and picked up her bag before leaving for the library, and for the Vanishing Cabinet.

**A/N: So here's the next chapter! :D I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review xx**


End file.
